


Two gentlemen sharing

by malurette



Category: Blake & Mortimer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mind Control, bad childhoods are already ruined anyway, i might as well get a kick with it
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics à tendance Blake/Mortimer. <br/>1ère vignette: Où il est question de contrôle mental et de ses applications <i>im</i>possibles pour un gentleman. ...Quoique ?<br/>2ème : Deux gentlemen <i>ensemble</i> ? Quel scandale !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Culpa sua

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Culpa sua_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blake  & Mortimer, _La Marque Jaune_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Francis Blake, Philip Mortimer ; référence à Septimus, suggestion d’Olrik/Blake  
>  **Genre :** et si…  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de feu Edgar P. Jacob, de ses ayant-droit et de ses successeurs ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "contrôle mental"  
> kink proposé par Alaiya666 pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Olrik, ce qui était un fameux coup de chance vu le fandom ! (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

« Moi si j’avais eu Olrik sous contrôle mental... » se laisse aller à rêver Francis Blake.

Son ami Mortimer le prend au mot :  
« Alors dites-moi Francis, que lui auriez-vous fait ? L’obliger à cirer vos chaussures ? Lui faire servir le thé ? Lui mettre du bon sens dans la cervelle et l’engager dans l’armée, sous vos ordres ? »  
Ou bien...  
Ce qui est sûr c’est que contrairement à Septimus, il ne l’aurait pas réduit en esclavage pour commettre des crimes. Mais n’est-ce pas déjà un crime en soi que d’abuser ainsi d’un homme en annihilant sa liberté de penser, même d’un homme mauvais aux pensées dangereuses ?

« Allons, un officier loyal de sa majesté ne s’abaisse pas à de telles pensées ! C’est mal, de tirer avantage d’un ancien ennemi privé de sa volonté propre. Même sous couleur de bien. Même si cette canaille d’Olrik le méritait peut-être... »

À la vérité, Blake n’ose pas imaginer. Si on lui avait offert cette étrange revanche sur son vieil ennemi, peut-être aurait-il cédé à la tentation, malgré ses belles paroles. Et de quelle manière, cela il préfère ne pas le formuler.

Mais il se doute que dans le cas inverse, si Olrik l’avait tenu lui sous contrôle mental, le vaillant Capitaine Blake aurait sans nul doute subi les derniers outrages.


	2. Shocking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Célibataires à leur âge et avec leur situation ? C'est louche !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _So shocking!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blake  & Mortimer  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Francis Blake, Philip Mortimer, et des rumeurs  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Edgar P. Jacobs et de ses successeurs ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** " Sibel..."  
> d’après PresKunange pour un Arbre à Drabbles> chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si bel homme qu’il soit et malgré sa situation enviable, le Capitaine Francis Blake n’a toujours aucune amie connue, et ça commence à faire jaser.

\- Moi si j’étais à sa place j’aurais déjà cinq ou six maîtresses ! Mais lui, rien. Le travail, le travail, rien que le travail. Sa loyauté envers Sa Majesté est exemplaire, mais quand même, c’est louche !

\- N’est-il donc pas humain ? n’a-t-il aucun vice caché ?

\- He bien, maintenant que vous en parlez, il passe tellement de temps avec ce professeur de ses amis qu’on les croirait mariés...

\- Comment, ce vieux barbu ? Quel scandale !


End file.
